bestinslotfandomcom-20200213-history
Spore
Spore is a 2008 single-player, real-time strategy, god simulator game developed by Maxis and designed by Will Wright. The game was released for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X and features a combination of several types of video games. The game follows a customizable creatures through its start as a microscopic organism, to its existence as a terrestrial animal, sentient tribal creature and later a full fledged civilisation that eventually becomes a spacefaring culture. The game was praised for its character customisation but criticized for its rather shallow gameplay. BIS has two full fledged playthroughs, one video as part of the "I Should Not Be ....." series and one video released during Nostalgia Week. Playthroughs I Should Not Be A God The first time Spore could be seen on the channel on the 11th of April 2013. It is part of the "I Should Not Be " series and was 33 minutes long. Season 1 "Well you guys asked for it, so here it is. Spore! HUJFREY TAKES PITY ON YOU FOR NOW. But he'll assumedly kill you all in the future. Just so you know." -BIS in the description of S1 E1 Season 1 started with the episode "Hujfrey The Destroyer" which aired on the 23rd of April 2013. BIS first full Spore playthrough is a direct continuation of the "I Should Not Be" video, despite both videos not being part of the same playlist. The series follows BIS' creation called the Hujfrey, which appeared similar to the Triceratops, up to the space stage, at which point he quit because he feared that this particular segment would be too repetitive. However, he did end the episode by saying that he might return to this game at some point. Season 1 had 12 episodes and ended on the 25th of June 2013. Nostalgia Week Roughly 1 year later BIS returned to the game as part of Nostalgia Week, an event in which he celebrated reaching 100,000 subs by playing some of the games that got him there in the first place. He played Spore as the second game of Nostalgia Week and the episode was released on the 27th of August 2014. The episode was slightly over 43 minutes long and showed BIS play through the first 2 stages. The main creature in this game was once again called Hujfrey. Season 2 Season 2 is BIS' most recent and longest series of Spore and was released on the 8th of April 2016. The playlist contains 16 videos starting with the episode "Spore | FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS". The following episodes follow the Kevin, with BIS' goal being to make it as shark-like as possible. To achieve this goal BIS utilized the Spore Creepy and Cute Parts Pack. He also used the Galactic Adventures mod. Eventually BIS reached the space stage and continued playing unlike in season 1. He forged alliances and managed to overcome the game's main antagonists, the Gronx, and travel to the centre of the universe. The last episode, simply called "THE CENTRE OF THE UNIVERSE", aired on the 16th of May 2016. = Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Games